salvation_admeliorafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragiana Kirada Rae Valterra
Played by: Kirada. *Name: Dragiana Kirada Rae Valterra. *Nickname: Kira *Gender: Female. *Age: 8567. *Race: Dragon (Kira is one of the few ancients left). *Birthdate: November 1st. *Marital Status: Married to Detale Vega Valterra. *Height: 6'9". *Weight: 240 lbs. *Sexual Orientation: Straight *Hair: Long, Straight Black Hair (it's oftenly dyed) *Eyes: Light Green. *Favourite Color: Black. *Occupation: Assassin of the Cross, Champion, Drakona Queen, Wife, Mother. *Favourite food: Meat and Fruit *Known skills: Holy Magic, Sneaking Skills, Poison Based Skills, Singer, Dancer. *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. *Birthplace: Abyss Lake. *Guild: The Drakonian Empire. *Favourite Quote: "If you follow me... it is knowing you may never return the same..." http://www.servimg.com/image_preview.php?i=37&u=13950511 <--- (this is where you can see a portrait of Kira atm, this was drawn a few months ago so i still need to draw another picture that fits the exact description of what she looks like here... this will be hopefully done soon) 'Appearance & Clothing' Kirada's probably one of the most tall females at the moment, she's both well built and at the same time slim. Kira has several black scales on her body when in her semi-humanistic form such as her shoulders, back, temples etc. She also has a huge, long black tail and also huge wings coming out from her back which would be able to wrap itself around 3 people approximately. Kirada also has pointy ears which she rarely shows since she keeps them hidden with her hair most of the time. Kirada has 10 earrings on each ear, two noserings, two tongue piercings, two eyebrow peircings and one lip piercing at the moment although she is planning on getting more. Kirada also has a tattoo that starts from her lower back and goes up to beneath her left breast, on her left upper arm, on the right side of her hip and also on her wrist, and her tummy ,most of them being ancient sigils and the one of her back being a picture of two dragons falling in love symbolizing back when she met Vega and the one on her tummy being a barcode. She doesn't wear much clothing mostly just wearing a very short top usually made out of just a considerable amount of belts just made in the shape of shirt and a skirt which is rather short from the front usually letting her undies show and rather long from behind. She also wears boots that reach up to her tigh and are usually made of leather same as her clothes. Kira's clothes are usually either black, red or violet. 'Personality' Kirada is mostly reserved to herself and will mostly avoid talking to strangers especially when it comes to humans and Nekoras. She's also rather protective when it comes to her family members and her own race and will do just about anything to keep them safe even if this costs her own life. Kirada is a bit short tempered but one of the most helpful friends if she's befriended in a slow way. This makes her slowly get used to the person and maybe even trust him which is rather hard for her to do since her past has been rather hard on her and eventually made her lightly traumatized. Kira is particularly fond of children and even if they'd be bad mannered to her she'd still try to help them out in any way she could whatever the cost. Kira is also very fond of music and arts, in fact she has designed her own tattoos and also written several songs which she dedicated to her family mostly particullarly to her husband Detale. 'Biography' Kirada was born many years ago in Abyss Lake. She is the youngest of 8 siblings together with her twin sister. Growing up for Kira wasn't that easy since she basically had to give up her childhood, starting to train her fighting skills as soon as she turned five years old together with her older brother Azagthoth. Kira kept training the arts of assassination with her brother until she was 16 and eventually ended up leaving on her own and went off to Morroc so that she could make her fighting skills get even better. Kira started off on what she calls "her wrong side of life" taking on any contract that she could manage to get since she was rather poor and lived out in the desert for years until she met a monk while she was training. Noregore, being the monk's name starting to "break" Kira's shell. He started to show her a different path for her life and training her the art of fist combat which helped her increase her strength drastically. She eventually kept training for years together with him and became a monk herself eventually becoming better than her own teacher. Eventually Kira spent 80 years training as a monk till Noregore, her teacher eventually died of age. His death was rather harsh on Kira since he was the only company she's had for over eighty years. She once again turned to assassinations but instead of just accepting contracts, she only accepted to kill people who had been causing pain and suffering to many people this also being part of her monk side. She kept on training alone in the middle of the desert for 500 years eventually making her turn into something instead of a living being. She was not able to socialize with anyone after being back into the cities and got rather paranoid and aggresive. Eventually she met Vega or mostly known as Detale and he had the patience to try and slowly befriend her eventually succeeding. She started to once again turn a tad friendly and much more sociable since she was starting to see another side to life other than fighting. Detale kept helping Kira for thousands of years which led to them getting married. It is unknown how many children Kira's had throughout the years. Even though Kira now had her own family, she still had an empty space in her heart. She wanted to see her parents and siblings at least once more. Her kids being already grown up, Vega and herself decided to leave off on a journey to look for her family. This obviously wasn't an easy task and it took decades for them to at last find at least her brother and twin sister. After meeting up her siblings eventually decided to go back to the cities with her bringing with them the rest of the brothers. But Kira was still not fully satisfies not having seen her parents. Before she could even meet with them Ragnarok had begun so Kira had to give up on finding her parents and started fighting together with Vega. This was not easy on Kira and Ragnarok almost resulted as a near death experiance to her. Detale although in a very bad shape himself, and Kira kept fighting even though very badly injured. To this day Kira keeps saying that the only thing that kept them alive in Ragnarok was probably their love for eachother. After the war was all over and both Kira and her husband regained back their health and strength, she found out something which really made her angry. The Gods had locked away the rest of her kind eventually leaving only Detale and herself, and maybe a few others she didn't know about. Thousands of years had passed and Kira still was not happy with the current strength she had. She accepted to let a group of scientists experiment on her but eventually doing nothing more but to increase her dragon features giving her more scales than she had before. Kira despaired for a bit because she wanted to free her kin but just didn't know how to do so. She kept watching her kind grow and even though these were not the same as the dragons she knew she was happy to see her kind growing back eventually giving them the name Drakonas to distinguish them from the ancient dragons. To this day Kira still doesn't know what happened to her parents... 'Relationships' *Detale Vega Valterra: He is deffinately deep in Kira's heart. She doesn't just see him as a husband. She sees him as a father she hasn't had in a long time, her best friend and obviously as her lover. *Fuegtra: Kirada is still becoming good friends with her sister she hasn't had enough time to get to know her well but she still loves her sister being bloodtied. *Azagthoth: Probably her favourite brother of all her siblings. *Wyvorn: She also needs to get to know this sibling a bit more but like the rest of her siblings she loves him just as much. *Azaghall: Kira's father which she still hasn't found. *Adaya: Kira's mother which is still also unknown to where she might be. *Krizia Valterra : Daughter *Kaya Valterra : Daughter *Xaranx Valterra : Son *Chibi: Adopted Son 'Random Facts' *Adores children *Loves dueling *Hates insects *Is not very fond of humans *Has a very strange accent which might be hard to understand at times *Will not eat any sort of vegetable *Has a heavenly voice when singing Category:Characterpedia